A mythology love
by kurenohikari
Summary: AU: A GaLe story based on Hades and Persephone myth.
1. Part 1: A mythology event

There she was, as always, picking flowers with her nymphs. She looked gorgeous! I loved the way of how the soft breeze blew her short blue locks, how her silky milk skin shone as a the most splendid diamond under the light of the sun, how her intoxicating flower scent drove me crazy, how her sweet thin pink lips tented me as she smiled brighter than anyone i had ever met, how her green dress made her emerald eyes stand out and how it embraced the big curves of her delicious ass, whenever she bent to recollect another flower.

Her laughter was the best melody he had ever heard, even better than the voice of any of the muses. He was drowned to her light... no matter how many times he repeated to himself, in the last three years, that he couldn't be attracted to her cause... they were so different!

He was huge, dark and cold hearted as iron while she was petite, light and the most kind creature that had ever lived on this planet. However, he continued watching her in secret thanks to his invisibility helmet. He continued looking out for her, falling in love slowly and painfully. She ended up turning into everything to him, he couldn't stand a day without watching her smile, it could be death for him.

After so much begging from his friends Juvia (Hecate), Totomaru (Caronte) and Lily (Cerbero), he finally made a decision... he would make her his queen. So he went to the Olympus and asked his brother, Laxus (Zeus), for the hand of his daughter in marriage. Surprisingly, for the Underworld God, his brother was quite happy by the preposition and accepted gladly. However, Laxus warned him that if he really wanted Levy (Persephone) as his wife he must wed her without her mother, Lucy (Demetre), knowing it. For the Harvest Goddess was very overprotective of her daughter and she would never accept him as her daughter's husband. Then both brothers started to plan.

That's how he, Gajeel (Hades), ended up spying, once more, the young Goddess of Spring. However, this time he was waiting the perfect moment to kidnap her and take her to his domain. Where no one, not even Laxus, was allowed in. Meanwhile, his thunder brother was distracting their overprotective sister.

-Levy where are you going?!- the nymph's question snapped Gajeel out of his thoughts.

-I'm going to look for different flowers!- she answered back while she was walking into the woods. "The perfect opportunity!" grinned mischievously the Underworld God.

-Just don't go too far!- warned another nymph.

* * *

><p>Levy just giggle shacking her head from side to side, "They sound as my mother" she thought with a bittersweet smile. It's not that she didn't like her mother, it was the complete opposite the Spring Goddess loved her mother with all her heart, but her overprotective attitude was too much to bear. Levy hated being told what to do, she wanted to be able to run through the forest if that's what she wished for, she wanted to be able to talk with humans if she desired it, she wanted her independence... however, with a mother as she has that dream was impossible.<p>

-A dandelion!- the young Goddess suddenly exclaimed happily picking it- It's so light and beautiful- she whispered in aw, then an idea ocurred to her- I whish to be free to do as i comand- she murmured under her breath, no one but Gajeel listening to her, to then blow all the petals away. After she watched the wind taking away her weak attempt of begging for freedom she began to laugh at her silliness... however her laughing time was short cause out of the blue a chariot appeared from the ground.

She screamed in fear when two strong arms forced her inside of it and specially when she saw that she was being taking underground- You shouldn't fear my queen- a husky voice murmured in her ear, sending a cold shiver through her spine. Levy then noticed that she was sitting on someone's lap while having two strong and masculine arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to get away from her kidnapper but failed miserably, he was too strong- Gihi! You'll need more than that to take me down!

All fear was swept away and now it was replaced by anger, "How dare he mock me?!" she exclaimed in disbelief, in her head, as she turned around to glare at the face of the man that was holding her against her will. But as soon as she saw who was it she regretted it... he was Gajeel, my uncle and the God of The Underworld.

Mother always told her to stay away from him cause he was only bad news, but as she always does she didn't hear her. Once she spied him when he visited the Olympus, which was the only time she saw him cause he never leaves his domain. She was soon hypnotized by the cold aura that surrounded him, it was nothing that she had ever seen... it light a spark of curiosity inside of her little body. Specially, when she saw the way he walked as if he owned the place... it was admiringly. It wasn't as her father! Her father acted in arrogance but Gajeel... he acted as if he had the right to be there. Not even how many murmurs he heard about him being evil or him not belonging there, he just brush it away, with a deadly glare, and continued with his life. However, Levy was able to see that behind those iron eyes he was lonely... and the young Spring Goddess wanted to help him... but he never come back for it.

Now he was in front of her. Not only that he was kidnapping her! But she couldn't care more cause she was too busy getting lost in his beautiful bloody red eyes. A lot of emotions passed through them: relive, joy, victory, admiration, longing, love, possessiveness and lastly... lust. She blushed suffocated by so many emotions, no man or god had ever seen her like that.

Levy broke their eye contact, no being able to handle it anymore, and let her eyes wander through the rest of his figure... he was incredible handsome! The Spring Goddess almost drooled at his well-built body and begged to the Olympus that he didn't notice her shameful behavior. Luckily for her, he was too busy devouring her with his eyes to notice anything but her body.

* * *

><p>The Underworld God his hand caress gently all the skin that her dress let show... which for his delight was way too much than necessary (Levy is wearing the same clothes from the cover picture). He continued his tender ministration moving upwards until he reached her butt and gave her a good and rough squeeze, making her yelp in surprise.<p>

Gajeel smirked as an animal would when it had his prey where it wanted. After all she finally was his! She will became his queen and they'll reign together! He will never let her go now... not that he finally stopped being alone.

He bent down to plant a trial of kisses up her neck, sucking her pulse point which made her moan in pleasure. Gajeel once said that her laughter was the best feast he had ever had, now he retract. Her silent begs of more pleasure from HIM, undercover by moans, was the best thing that his ears had ever tasted. So he continued attacking her neck with nibbles and kisses while sometimes grinding his hard length against her pussy, groaning into her neck as the pleasure helped to relieve a bit of the ache he was feeling.

He would have continued to strip her from all her clothes but the chariot stopped dead in it's track- We are here- he murmured in her ear to then bite it, licking quiet much the shiver of delight that she had. Gajeel got out and extended a hand for her to take, which after a moment f hesitation she took.

-Welcome back my King- Totomaru greeted him with respectful bow- Who could be this young lady?- he asked with a knowing smirk.

-She is your new Queen!- stated Gajeel gruffly, not licking having other man gazing at what was his. Even if he was one of his oldest, and let's not add best, friends- Now take us through a tour that she needs to get to know her new kingdom- Totomaru only nodded his head and did as he was told. Meanwhile, the God of the Underworld watched his soon-to-be-bride's expression change: first confusion "To be expected she doesn't know what in Tartaro is going on!", fear "Shit! I hope she is scared of me... that would destroy me... of course not even then i let her go!", curiosity "That is... surprising to say the least. We had just passed Tartaro (the place where souls are torture for what they had done bad when they were alive)... she surely will be a great Queen for the Underworld!" and lastly... desire. I followed her gaze towards the Elyseo (the place where good souls rest in peace) more specifically towards the flowers and my horse, which was taking a stroll without my permission "Some souls will be tortured!"- Would you like to have a ride though the fields of flowers?

* * *

><p>As soon as the question left his lips Levy abruptly turned her gaze towards him, surprise written all over her face. She gulped hard and asked slowly- Can i?- her voice was soaked with hope.<p>

-You are the Queen of this kingdom Levy- Gajeel told her with a serious tone- You might do as you wish down here- he finished with a gentle smile as she squeezed in delight- You know what to do Totomaru!- the ferryman nodded his head and pulled to the shore of the island.

Both Gods stayed on the Elyseo for a long time and doing a lot of stuff: ridding, laughing, playing around, picking flowers, etc. Much to Levy's delight she could do anything she wanted to... and without even asking! She for once in her life... was free! And she loved Gajeel for that...

-Thank you Lord Gajeel- the Spring Goddess thanked the older God as he was showing her his castle- I had a great time! But i have to return home, Mother must be worried sick!- the sudden thought of her mother concerned the young Goddess, "I hope she doesn't do anything dramatic as she always does!" she begged in her head. However, the frown on her uncle's face brought her back from her worried thoughts- What's wrong Lord Gajeel? Didn't you have a great time? Is there a problem?

When he shook his head in a negative answer the young Goddess heart broke, she thought that her company was as pleasant as his was to her... but she was wrong- let's go!- he commanded her, dragging her through two huge black iron doors. Tacking a better look at the room she noticed that it was Gajeel's chambers- First of all you shall call me by my name, here you shall be treated as my equal. Also, i did have a great time, MY Queen- he answered to her question, focusing more on the words 'MY Queen'. For some strange reason Levy began to feel nervous- And lastly but not least, there is a problem. I can't let you get back to your mother's side... cause from now on you are MINE, MY Queen- he stated throwing her on his bed, carefully to not hurt her, and climbing above her- You will stay here forever, by my side as MY wife and Queen- he murmured next to her ear, to then bite it as he did when they were in his chariot.

-You take me away from my Mother, you take me away from my Father, you take me away from my friends, you take me away from my beautiful parade, you take me away from the Olympus, you take me away from the bright sunlight, you take me away from everything i had ever known and loved as well as you force me to became your Queen and wife- she began with a cold tone glaring at the one she thought to be his savior but ended up being another jailer- And you expect me to be fine with it?! What gives you the right to do it?! Why would you even do it?!

He blinked a few times surprise at my sudden outburst to then say as if it was the most common thing- Cause i love you with all my heart and i would be nothing without you- with that said and seeing all the loneliness that his eyes expressed, she made her decision...

* * *

><p>Seeing her remark all the ways that he had hurt her was like being stabbed through the heart with cold daggers. But when she asked him which was my reason to do all this, he couldn't stop himself from saying the bold truth- Cause i love you with all my heart and i would be nothing without you- Levy opened her eyes as wide as plates from the Underworld God's statement.<p>

As no answer came from her lips, he prepared himself for the reality that he will have to rape her and force her to love him. However, what she did next shocked both of them. The Spring Goddess wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck and pulled him down for a heated make out session- Then take me, i'm all yours my King- she panted breathlessly, after breaking apart.

To say that the Underworld God was only surprise was to say a lie, cause he had never been so stunned in his entire life. But that didn't stop him from ripping all her garments and fuck her into madness, finally satisfying what both had been craving since they had locked gazes.

* * *

><p>-Laxus!- yelled Lucy as she slammed the doors of the Olympus open- This is bad! This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me!- she began to cry as if there was no tomorrow.<p>

Every God or Goddess that was in the room looked at her with truly concern and confusion, in exception of Laxus who faked it- What got you so troubled dear sister?- he asked, acting as if he didn't know anything.

-My daughter... OUR daughter was kidnapped by that demon, you call a brother, Gajeel!- the Harvest Goddess exclaimed angrily, shocking everyone with her accusation.

-Are you sure about that, Lucy?- inquired Laxus, trying to buy time for his brother.

-Yes, i'm sure!- she said, indignant for being called a liar- Apollo saw how he took her to the Underworld! I demand her to be rescued!

There were several gasps from the crowd, while the Thunder God was cursing his son inside his head "Why did he born with the ability of seeing everything?!"- As much as i love to help you and our daughter...- he started, lying blatantly-... the Underworld is Gajeel's domain and no one can enter there. Not even i my dear sister.

-Then i won't let anything grow in earth!- she stated- Until i get my daughter back, earth will be a death thing!- she turned on her heels and stomped out of the Olympus, leaving a room full of very worried Gods and Goddesses.

"From all the Goddess you had to fall for, it must have been the one that had the most overprotective mother!" growled in his head, a very annoyed, Laxus.

* * *

><p>-Jajajajaja!- the laughter of the young Spring Goddess filled the Underworld God's castle, bringing the life that was so much needed down there- Stop it Gajeel!- shouted, a breathless, Levy- I can't breath!- she exclaimed as her, new, husband continued tickling her.<p>

-Gihi! I'll stop when i decide you had enough punishment for teasing my dick!- he growled lowly in her ear, as if it was a secret for only them to keep- I think that's enough- he stated after a few more minutes leaving, a very blushed and arousal, Levy panting on their bed. Seeing her like that made Gajeel hard and need to be inside of her... again. So that's what he did. With one thrust he filled her completely, making her throw her head backwards and moan loudly at the sudden pleasure she was feeling- That's it... yell my name Levy... Let everyone in my kingdom know who's queen you are!- he demanded thrusting inside of her hard and fast until both of them came undone, shouting each other's names- You are the best MY Queen- Gajeel praised her while patting her hair, once he pulled out of her and laid by her side.

-And you too, MY King- she smiled tiredly to then being claimed by dreams.

-May i pass my Lord?- asked Sol, one of his most loyal servants, after he knocked on the door.

-No, you can not!- the Underworld God roared, not licking the idea of another man seeing his Levy nude. So he covered her with the blanket and kissed her head, to then dress with a robe and leave their bedroom- What's so important for interrupting my time with MY Queen?!

-I'm sorry my Lord- Sol bowed- It's that Jet (Hermes) is here with a demand from Laxus- he informed his King.

Puzzled the Underworld God went to his throne room, that now had two thrones, to meet the messenger of the Gods and Goddesses- What brings you to my domain son of Laxus?!- growled a very angry Gajeel.

* * *

><p>-My father wants you to return his daughter to her mother- answered fearfully jet, he noted that they had already placed a throne for Levy and now that he sees the Underworld God enter the room completely nude, in exception of a robe he knows that they must have already gotten married.<p>

* * *

><p>-He wants what?!- Gajeel barked in disbelief and rage- Hear me clearly Jet! Levy is MY wife and MY Queen now! She is MINE! I will not let you take her away from me! Understood?!<p>

-It's th that Lu Lucy ha had ki killed al almost all th the life o on ea earth- stuttered Jet- A and sh she wi will con continue i if...

-... she doesn't get her daughter back- interrupted a voice from behind Jet. When everyone turned to see who was it, they were stunned by the beauty of the Spring Goddess. She was wearing a strapless black dress and a crown of red rubies on her head... she truly looked as the Queen of the Underworld- Gajeel... i have to go back- hearing her say those words broke his heart- But i'll come back, i promise- she took his hands and kissed them both- I just need to fix this problem- the Underworld God didn't seem sure but when the next words left his wife's lips he burst with happiness- I had just eaten pomegranate's seeds so i'll have to return down here, after all anyone who had eaten any aliment of death must never leave the Underworld.

So with just a kiss good-bye he let her go and sat on his throne waiting for her return.

* * *

><p>-Levy! My dear daughter!- shouted a very happy Lucy before hugging her but stopped still when she noticed the clothes and crown that her daughter was wearing- W what d did th that mon monster do to y you?!- shoutedstuttered fearfully of the answer the Harvest Goddess.

-We got married, mother- answered proudly Levy. There were several gasps but all were muffled by the cries of Lucy- Mother you must know that i am in love with Gajeel, that we both love each other and want to live a happy life together. So please let you hate for him go and accept us...

-I'll never accept that monster as your husband! You shall never return down there!- Lucy shouted ready to lock her in a room for the rest of eternity.

However, she couldn't cause a large shadow suddenly appeared in front of her daughter- Bad luck for you sister but MY Queen had already eaten the seeds of a pomegranate, and as all of you know anyone who had eaten any aliment of death must never leave my domain.

-You forced her to do it!- shouted frenetically Lucy, not believing that her sweet and innocent daughter would have decided to go willingly with that monster- You demon forced her to do it!

-Mother i decided this on my own!- irrupted Levy, really sad that her own Mother wasn't happy for her marriage- I love Gajeel! Why can't you accept it?!- the Spring Goddess was in the edge of tears.

-I'll never accept it!- yelled back the Harvest Goddess.

-Enough!- demanded Laxus, his voice echoing through all the Olympus- How many seeds did you eat?- he asked Levy, his face softening at the sight of her daughter. He loved her innocent daughter and didn't like that his own siblings were fighting over her as if she was a piece of meat.

-Six father- she answered shyly- I didn't have time for more.

-Then that shall decide everything!- he announced- Levy, Spring Goddess, you shall live your life divided in two worlds. Six months you'll be in the Underworld with you husband while the other six months you'll must be up here with your mother. I'll not hear more about this matter! Now brother take your new wife to your palace and you sister fix the mess you did!

* * *

><p>As soon as the words left the Thunder God's lips, Gajeel transported HIS Queen and him to their bedroom- I don't like the plan at all!- he huffed irritated "Fucking sister i need to have!" he cursed in his head.<p>

-Me either, MY King- Levy confessed to him- But it's better than nothing- she tried to lift up the mood- And you are lucky that you've got the first six months...- she murmured starting to kiss his neck, making him forget all his worries... cause now she was everything to him.


	2. Part 2: A mythology betrayal

She couldn't accept it, no matter how much her daughter tells her how happy Gajeel makes her... Lucy can't accept him as Levy's husband. Even if it already had passed thousand of years, she still has rancor and hater in her heart for that God.

So she planned something... something evil, which would bring bad consequences... even to her.

-Come on mother!- Levy called out for Lucy- It's time for me to return to my husband's side!- the Spring Goddess exclaimed happily, crushing the Harvest Goddess heart... once more.

"Keep it calm Lucy" she told herself in her mind "Just a few more hours and she will be yours forever". Levy was so excited, to see Gajeel again, that she didn't notice the maligned smirk that her mother was wearing as she descended the stairs of their home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Underworld Gajeel was very happy as well as frustrated. He looked at the empty throne on his side and sighed annoyed at not having his wife next to him.<p>

Each second that he spent far from her, he suffered more than any soul that was being tortured in Tartaro. He missed how her smiles would make their cold and harsh kingdom shine as bright as the sun, he missed how her laughter would bring life to their castle, he missed how it would feel to be inside her, he missed how cute she would look whenever he teased her about her height, he missed how powerful and evil she would look as she punished those souls that had been really bad when they were alive "She truly deserves that humans fear her so much that they are even afraid of pronouncing her name" he thought chuckling evilly, he missed her ways of thanking him whenever he let her do as she commands... but what he missed the most is to feel her warmth next to him. To feel that she was safe and sound... he missed his light.

Suddenly, he perked her intoxicating scent "She is early" he noted, in his head, a bit confused of why his sister would let her adored daughter come down here sooner than expecting, but brush it away as he transported himself and his wife to their chamber to make love to his dear Levy...

* * *

><p>Saying that Levy, Queen of the Underworld and Spring Goddess, was excited to see her husband again was an understatement. Words couldn't express the joy, happiness, ecstasy she felt each time she takes the chariot ride towards her kingdom.<p>

However, that day was the only moment that she wished to be anywhere but in her palace's chamber... She desired to be able to wipe all the memories of HIS King touching, kissing and confessing his love to another woman... although, it wasn't any other woman. It was Lisanna (Mint) Bickslow's (Apollo) nymph and girlfriend _**(A/N: In greek mythology there is no mention of Mint and Apollo being together. This is just a modification that i did so the sequel i'm planning to write has coherence).**_

Poor of my half-brother... he also saw everything and by the look on his face i knew that he was as broken as i was... i knew that he would understand me. That's why i chose to accept his invitation to go to his temple, when he appeared in front of me as i left the Underworld, than returning to my mother's side.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill him, i'm gonna kill her, i'm gonna kill both of them!" Bickslow chanted in his head as he held his dear half-little-sister. Levy only spent half a year on the Olympus but she had gained everyone's heart with the time. His specially... don't get him wrong he didn't love her as a woman, after all his heart was for Lisanna no matter how much her betrayal hurt him, he loved the Spring Goddess as a little sister. He loved to see her dance, he loved to hear playing guitar and specially he loved to hear her sing.<p>

The Sun God was the one that taught her to play the guitar and helped her to perfection her dancing as well as singing skills. Their bond had grew strong with the passing of years, slowly and unnoticed for both of them, until it reached a point that they would trust anything to each other. Bickslow told her things that he could have never told anyone, not even his father who he loves and admires a lot. Neither to his musses Laki (Aoide), Bisca (Meletea) or/and Kinana (Mnemea).

That's why watching her sob as if it was the end of every world was the second worst punishment that anyone could give him, the first one was already given to him by Lisanna and Gajeel an hour ago.

-Are you ready buddy for a drinking contests?!- Cana (Dioniso) slammed the door's of his chamber open exclaiming/asking, as always completely drunk._** (A/N: I know that Dioniso should be a man... but really what other character of Fairy Tail's guild was a better choice for the God of wine?!)**_

* * *

><p>When she entered one of her best drinking buddies chamber she expected to find him having sex with the girlfriend he loves so much... but she didn't expect to find him consoling a heart-broken Spring Goddess that should be in the Underworld by that time.<p>

-What's going on?- the Wine Goddess asked confused and worried at the same time, if Gajeel finds out about this Bickslow would be dead in less than a second.

-We had been betrayed, that's what happened- the cold tone in which the Sun God talked and his icy gaze made Cana shiver in fear. However, after hearing the one she concidered as a little sister tell the complete story between desperate sobs he was fuming furious- For what's this?- asked Bickslow puzzeled, helding two small bottles of wine that he had just been given by his half-sister.

-That is my special wine, it will take all your worries and sadness for tonight- answered Cana with a mischievously smile. He waited until both of them drank an entire bottle before turning on her heels ready to march towards her house.

* * *

><p>The next day in the Underworld, a scream was heard... and not those of the people that were being punished but a feminine sream of someone that had just discovered what happened.<p>

Scared of being killed by the hands of a furious Gajeel she began stuttering- I wa was wi with Lu Lucy in he her ga garden wh when she gi gifted me th this ne necklace, th then i app appeared in your ca castle your hi highness- Lisanna began to sob clinging on the sheets, as Gajeel paced around his chamber with only a robe trying to process everything that she was saying- I wa was ve very confused bu but wh when i saw Bi Bickslow i di din't care... i ju just wa wanted to be wi with him- she cried harder, knowing that her boyfriend would have seen everything from his temple.

She was so deep in her self pitting hole that she didn't flinch when the Underworld's God yelled from the top of his lungs and from the deeps of his rage- Lucy!

**_(A/N: In the original myth, Hades cheated on Persephone with Mint. But in my story they had only been tricked by Demetre to do it)_**

* * *

><p>-This is bad... this is very bad!- said an agitated Levy as she paced around her half-brother's chamber, after hearing everything that Cana, Laki, Kinana and Bisca had told her- If Gajeel finds out about this blood will be shed!- she shivered at the thoughts of what her husband would do when he finds out, it brought her to the edge of tears but she shed none cause she had to be strong. For herself, for her half-brother and for...<p>

* * *

><p>-Then we'll leave!- stated Bicsklow not wanting to lose another important person to him- We will leave until it's safe for step into the light... until it's the right time...- he made their baggage as fast as he could, praying that no one would be able to find them sooner than it was necessary- Muses i forbid you to tell anyone about this!- he demanded with a stern gaze, receiving nervous nods from Laki, Bisca and Kinana- And Cana, my friend, i'll ask you to keep your mouth shut up for only this time- begged Bicklsow to his half-sister, who only nodded with 'sorry' written all over her eyes... but it was too late for that now, the damage was already done...<p>

* * *

><p>-Lucy what have you done?!- exclaimed angrily Laxus. He knew that her sister was... let's say troubled, but this was real low- You broke the heart of two of my children... two of the ones i love the most!- an electric storm was formed above each country of earth- It's that your rancor had blind you so much that you didn't notice that your own selfish actions would bring the unhappiness of four Gods!- everyone in the Olympus was silent and sending deadly glares to the Harvest Goddess, who was crying for the lost of her daughter. After all Levy and Bicsklow had vanished into thin air and no one could find them, which was driving everyone crazy. Specially to Gajeel and Lisanna, who seemed that they would commit suicide in any moment when they heard the news- Your punishment will be that when we find Levy i will take away your permission to see her for half a year, she will belong to Gajeel for the rest of times!- the Thunder God stated, shocking everyone. But none commented anything cause the dark aura that surrounded him scared all of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Two decades had passed since the disappearance of the Spring Goddess and Sun God. Gajeel never stopped searching for HIS Queen, he even gave Aria (The Death) this mission as principle objective. Meanwhile, Lisanna wandered through the entire world looking for her boyfriend. With time they had both turned into dead bodies, they were alive but their heart and souls were shattered.<p>

So when Levy and Bicklsow received this notices by the muses, that also had been looking for them all those years so they could tell them what truly happened that night, they rushed to their beloved ones sides.

* * *

><p>-Gajeel you can not continue living like this- Lily told the Underworld's God, who only grunted and continued polishing HIS Queen's throne so it would be ready for when she comes back. It broke his heart to see his master act so desperate, and he hated Lucy with all his heart for that.<p>

* * *

><p>-Juvia thinks that Gajeel should resign in finding her... each day that Aria brings none notices of Levy Juvia sees Gajeel's heart breaking again- Juvia advised her King with all the pain of her heart. She couldn't stand to continue watching her King so torn.<p>

* * *

><p>-Don't you dare to repeat that!- Gajeel yelled from the top of his lungs- She is everything to me! I will never stop searching for her! Specially not when she thinks that i cheated on her...<p>

-I don't think that!- a sweet voice, that he remembers perfectly and missed so much this last twenty years, cut him off- The muses had just told me the truth of what happened, but i still can't believe that my mother would do such a thing!- Gajeel looked at his wife with wide open eyes as she advances towards him. Her smell was the same, her eyes were the same, her voice was the same, her hair was a bit longer... but the same indeed, her height was the same... everything in her was the same- MY King why are you crying?- she even called him 'MY King'!

-You are here- Gajeel sighed in disbelief. He had dreamed this too many times, that it seemed unreal at all- You are truly here- the Underworld God hugged his petite Goddess as he burried his face in her sky blue haired, not caring for all the bitter tears that he was shedding- I'll never let you leave my side again!- he growled in her ear making her laugh.

-Don't worry, i don't want to- Levy murmured back, happy to be with him again.

* * *

><p>"Another useless day of searching" sighed sadly, in her head, Lisanna- I miss you so much Bickslow...- she said out loud hoping for him to hear her.<p>

-Me too MY Ninph- her favorite voice in the world murmured behind her.

-Bicks...- she was cut off by two pairs of lips against hers.

She didn't care that they were in middle of the forest, she didn't care that he didn't tell her where he had been all this time... she only cared that he was next to her right now.

* * *

><p>Both couples were happy once more but Levy and Bickslow knew that they would have to tell their beloved once the truth one day... but for now they would live their lives peacefully, until the time comes...<p> 


	3. Part 3: A mythology sequel

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hi everyone, i'll continue with 'A love of mythology'. If you want to know which is the secret that Levy, Bickslow, Cana, Bisca, Laki and Kinana are keeping from the rest i suggest you to read the sequel: 'An actual love'.**_

_**XOXO KURENOHIKARI ;)**_


End file.
